Retour aux sources: Rencontre
by MortalDestiny
Summary: La 'rencontre' qu'un jeune garçon effectue ce jour-là sera-t-elle en mesure de le changer ? De faible, chassé, martyrisé, deviendra-t-il celui qui sera fort, chasseur, craint ? Aphrodite & DeathMask.


Bien le bonjour tout le monde !  
Et non, ni la suite de "La Voix du Silence", ni une mini-fic sur Asgard. Pas cette fois-ci ^^ Ceci est une petite histoire pour ma best, **Law**, qui voulait que j'écrive la rencontre entre le Poisson et le Cancer. _Non Yaoi_.

Disclaimer**:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, vu qu'ils sont à **Kurumada-Sama**. L'idée "de base" est à **Laulaustories**, le reste est sorti de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture !

.

Retour aux sources: Rencontre

* * *

**Quand vous rencontrez un homme vertueux, cherchez à l'égaler. Quand vous rencontrez un homme dénué de vertu, examinez vos propres manquements...**

* * *

Déjà enfant, on le prenait pour une fille. Son corps fin et ses longs cheveux y étaient pour beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'il était au Sanctuaire depuis plus d'un an, n'être toujours pas en mesure d'accomplir les exercices qu'ont imposaient aux apprentis n'aidaient pas. Il avait sept ans à peine. Un visage de poupée, une peau pâle et une réputation de faible. Martyrisé à cause de son apparence, incapable de supporter la chaleur, seul car sans amis. La vie de celui qu'on avait nommé Aphrodite était plus que triste...

Ce jour-là, on venait de le changer de dortoir. Encore une fois. Les Chevaliers d'Argent qui s'occupaient des élèves ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui. Trop le protéger et il ne se fortifierait jamais. Mais le laisser seul face à ses camarades qui s'en servaient de souffre-douleur malgré leurs menaces était le condamner à mourir jeune, une fois qu'ils ne retiendraient pas leurs forces... Alors, ils le changeaient de dortoir, espérant que ça se passerait mieux. Sans résultat...

Il était sur le terrain d'entrainement, dans un coin près des gradins, espérant vainement d'atteindre la même concentration que les autres pour essayer d'activer, même faiblement, son Cosmos. Mais il avait peur. Du mal à tenir debout tellement il manquait de sommeil, tremblant tellement ses muscles étaient douloureux, retenant des larmes qui n'auraient fait qu'aggraver la situation... Ils s'approchaient. Il le savait. Il avait vu leurs professeurs s'éloigner. Il savait donc que ses nouveaux compagnons de nuit allaient lui souhaiter la bienvenue d'une façon... Spéciale. Et il avait peur...

- Si tu n'arrives pas à te défendre, c'est que tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tout simplement.

Il sursauta. Se retourna. Il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon qui s'entraînait non loin. Il avait le teint hâlé, des cheveux bleus indisciplinés et une large cicatrice sur la joue due à une récente bagarre. Il était un peu plus vieux mais partageait le même dortoir que lui. Il était isolé des autres. Peut-être à cause de son accent qui rendait difficile la compréhension de ses phrases. Mais lui utilisait plus les poings que la langue. Il était seul par crainte. Il frappait fort et dur, quel que soit l'âge. Il n'avait rien de l'être faible que lui-même était...

- Mais je ne peux pas me défendre contre tous... Murmura-t-il.

Il maîtrisait parfaitement le grec. Apprendre les langues n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui. C'était tout ce qui était exercices physiques qui le faisaient souffrir. Mais il disait vrai. Comment pouvait-il se battre contre des garçons bien plus nombreux, grand et fort que lui ?...

- Excuse. Si tu n'es pas en mesure de te battre, tu n'es pas d'utilité ici, c'est tout.

Ses mots étaient durs. Cruels. Comme le regard de cet enfant. Chargé d'ironie, de mépris, de haine... De soif de sang. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Peut-être par lassitude. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. Exposer son point de vue ne servirait à rien. Son camarade s'était détourné de toute façon. Et les autres étaient là, l'entourant lentement. Ne pas les regarder dans les yeux, ne pas provoquer leurs colères...

- Alors, il parait que tu cris comme une fille ?...

* * *

Il était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sous les couvertures. Il avait mal. Il sentait encore... La morsure du sable quand il était tombé. La dureté de la pierre quand il avait été poussé dessus. Les coups qui avaient frappé son corps alors qu'on le tenait. Le sang qui avait touché le sol. Les Chevaliers d'argent les avaient séparés bien sûr. On l'avait forcé à dire qu'ils jouaient. Il porta lentement une main à sa joue, effleurant la coupure qu'il avait désormais. Ça faisait mal...

Les autres dormaient. Tant mieux. Il aurait bien voulu que ce soit le cas pour lui aussi. Mais il avait bien trop peur de ne pas se réveiller avant eux pour qu'il soit sorti avant qu'ils ne songent à le frapper à nouveau. Aussi, sans un bruit, il se leva. Ses pieds semblaient ne pas toucher le sol tellement il était léger. Il pût sortir sans faire grincher les planches...

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien même si ça ne valait pas celui de son pays natal. Mais on lui avait ordonné d'oublier son ancienne vie. Qu'il n'y avait désormais plus qu'Athéna dans sa vie...

Il désobéissait aux règles. Il ne devait pas sortir le soir. Mais c'était bien mieux que dedans. Plus calme. Moins dangereux en quelque sorte. Il pouvait donc se détendre, respirer calmement et essayer d'oublier. Comme chaque jour depuis plus d'un an...

- Tu es faible.

La voix faisant écho à ses propres pensés, il ne se rendit pas de suite compte que quelqu'un était là, près de lui. Du moins, pas avant que le garçon qui lui avait sorti la même chose le matin même ne surgisse devant lui, manquant de lui arracher un cri de surprise. La main de l'autre apprenti failli d'ailleurs de se plaquer sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne trahisse leurs présences hors du dortoir en faisant du bruit mais il se retient.

- _Putana_ ! Mais tais-toi donc ! Chuchota l'italien.

- Tu m'as fait peur, répliqua Aphrodite, vexé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je peux te demander la même chose, gamin !

- Je ne suis pas un...

Le coup vient alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Violent, le poing de l'autre alla frapper son estomac, le pliant en deux. Le souffle coupé, craignant un autre coup, le petit androgyne tomba à genoux, grimaçant de douleur. Il avouerait qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu alors qu'il était d'ordinaire si méfiant envers les autres... La fatigue sans doute...

- Tu vois ? Continua le garçon comme si de rien était. Si tu n'étais pas aussi faible, _gamin_, tu aurais trouvé la force de répliquer, voire de l'éviter. Tu ne récolteras que la mort à ce rythme.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise... Réussit-il à souffler.

L'autre l'empoigna par les cheveux, le forçant à se relever. À travers les larmes de douleur qui lui étaient montés aux yeux, il réussit à discerner le bras qui revenait vers lui dans le but manifeste de le frapper encore une fois. Il ramena faiblement ses propres bras contre sa poitrine dans une tentative dérisoire de protection, fermant les yeux... Mais le coup ne vient pas. Il retomba par terre alors qu'il le lâchait...

- Tu me fais honte, cracha son camarade. Tu fais honte à toute la chevalerie. La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront te frapper, soit tu les repousses... Soit je viendrais t'achever moi-même.

Son ton lourd de menace fit frissonner de peur Aphrodite. Il en était capable. Pire, il le ferait sans hésitation. Il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il le tuerait. Sans état d'âme. Pétrifié, il le vit s'accroupir pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux avant de continuer :

- Et ce sera valable tout le temps. Au moindre signe de faiblesse, même le plus petit, je t'éliminerais. Car seuls les forts méritent de vivre. C'est bien clair j'espère ?

Terrifié, il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et alors que l'autre s'éloignait, une seule certitude restait : il allait mourir.

* * *

Deux journées étaient passées. Deux jours où Aphrodite avait vécu caché. Que pouvait-il faire véritablement contre eux ? Ses garçons étaient bien trop forts pour lui et l'autre avec ses cheveux bleutés étaient dangereux. La prochaine fois serait la dernière, il en avait bien conscience. Alors, il avait vainement essayé de passer inaperçu, restant le plus près possible des Chevaliers d'argent, dormant dehors, mangeant à peine... Mais aujourd'hui était la fin.

Las de le voir toujours près d'eux, l'un de ses professeurs l'avait envoyé s'entrainer au centre de l'arène. Toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de potable, il commençait à paniquer. Les Chevaliers s'étaient détournés, ses camarades s'approchaient. Sans la surveillance des adultes, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Et il sentait le regard du jeune italien sur lui. Il pouvait presque entendre les insultes qu'il lui adressait en pensée alors qu'il devait déjà s'imaginer le tuer...

Des mains le saisir, immobilisèrent ses bras. Il voyait le sourire goguenard qu'ils lui adressaient, leurs lèvres bouger bien qu'il n'entendit pas leurs paroles. Ils se moquaient surement. Ils l'insultaient bien entendu. Faible, fillette... Tellement de mots, certains si cruels, qu'ils lui assenaient alors que les coups commençaient à tomber. Et le regard de l'autre qui ne cessait d'approcher...

_"Je vais mourir..."_

Il le savait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Personnes qui ne chercheraient à l'aider. Personne pour le sauver. Juste des bourreaux. Et un tueur. Lui dans le rôle de la victime.

_"Je vais mourir..."_

Si jeune et déjà... Il pourrait au moins revoir les siens. Il revoyait déjà leurs visages. Ses deux sœurs, son frère... Tous ses ainés. Et ses parents... Ils souriaient tous tendrement. Comme avant...

_"Je vais..."_

Qu'était-ce la mort ? Une nouvelle vie ? Son esprit d'enfant ne le croyait pas pourtant. Il ne serait plus qu'une poupée vide et froide qu'on oublierait dans un coin sans s'en soucier... Une poupée...

_"Je ne veux pas mourir..."_

Tout sauf ça. Il ne voulait pas devenir un corps sans rien à l'intérieur, un simple pantin qui finirait dans une boîte qu'on enfouirait sous terre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait vivre. Il était trop jeune. La mort l'effrayait. Pas encore. Pas maintenant...

_"Je ne veux pas mourir !"_

-** NON !**

Son cri résonna alors que, surpris, ses bourreaux hésitaient. L'arène était devenue silencieuse d'un coup. Il était même certain que leurs professeurs arrivaient à grand pas. Lui n'avait pas quitté l'autre enfant du regard. Le sien était soudainement devenu plus sombre, plus mature malgré son jeune âge. On le lâcha. On s'éloignait de lui tout en le regardant toujours. Il s'était redressé calmement...

Il ressemblait toujours autant à une fille ce garçon. Une chevelure bleue que le vent soulevait légèrement, des prunelles aussi pures que le ciel bien que semblant grondé de colère... Ses blessures ne gâchaient rien. Au contraire, elles le sublimaient, renforçait sa beauté qui lui causait tant d'ennuis. Il ne bougeait pas ce garçon, se contentant de regarder l'italien un peu plus loin.

_"Je ne me laisserais pas tuer sans rien faire !"_

Voilà ce qu'il semblait dire. Et dans les yeux du futur assassin du Cancer, il n'y avait plus de mépris. Toujours cette soif de sang bien sûr, mais plus faiblement. Et ce sourire semblait signifier _"tu vois qu'avec un peu de motivation, tu peux montrer ta véritable force !"_.

Il ne le voyait pas spécialement lui-même ce garçon, mais tous les regards posés sur lui exprimaient une certaine crainte mêlée à de l'admiration ou de l'envie. Son cri avait coïncidé avec l'apparition d'une aura autour de lui. La sienne bien sûr, son aura, son pouvoir qui s'éveillait enfin alors qu'il était passé si près de la mort. Un Cosmos qui entourait totalement son corps, un Cosmos qui continuait d'augmenter jusqu'à envahir tout l'arène. Un Cosmos flamboyant. Un Cosmos de la couleur de l'or...

* * *

- Hey Aph' !

Le Poisson redressa la tête, reprenant conscience avec la réalité. Shura et DeathMask le regardait étrangement, assis dans des fauteuils en face du sien, bières à la main. Comme lui. Ils étaient chez lui, pour une de leurs soirées qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer à boire et à partir dans leurs souvenirs en riant. Enfin d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite s'était perdu dans ses pensées après la question de l'occupant du troisième Temple.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu t'endormais ou quoi ?

- Même pas, répliqua le Suédois avec un de ses sourires méprisant, repoussant quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses épaules. Je réfléchissais.

- Tu y arrives ? Se moqua Shura.

Une chance que la seule chose qu'avait Aphrodite sous sa main pour le moment soit sa bière et qu'elle était encore trop pleine pour qu'il ne songe à la lui envoyer à la figure. Mais ils souriaient tous les trois. La remarque n'avait rien de bien méchant.

- Alors ? Insista DeathMask. C'est quoi ton plus beau souvenir ?

La question qui l'avait envoyé dans les limbes de son esprit, recherchant le souvenir qu'il chérissait le plus... Aphrodite prit le temps de boire une gorgée. Il ne ressemblait plus au gamin d'autrefois. Même sa beauté avait changée, devenant plus profonde, plus mystérieuse.

- Mon meilleur souvenir ? Finit-il par répondre à celui qui s'appelait autrefois Angelo. C'est quand je t'ai rencontré.

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
